Rain drops
by Onmyuji
Summary: Las gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre sus cabezas. Pero eso no significaba que ella estuviera muerta... o que él tuviera corazón de hielo.
1. Love spell

**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

_Total de palabras: 525._

* * *

**Rain drops**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

_**I. Love spell**_

* * *

El campo de batalla era un caos. Edificios abandonados se caían a pedazos y los escombros se venían abajo sin cuidado alguno, levantando el polvo. De pronto había un silencio abismal; la presencia mágica de los otros dos cuerpos en ese lugar abandonado era débil; tanto, que le pareció alarmante en el momento en que recordó dónde se encontraba en esos instantes.

Fue así que Gray emergió de un derrumbe de construcción, semidesnudo y lleno de contusiones y rasguños por donde la piel se podía apreciar; para buscar en sus alrededores al objeto de su misión, un mago que había estado filtrándose en una de las ciudades más pudientes de Fiore como ladrón. _Dinero_, era el objetivo. Detenerlo, su deber.

Una cuantiosa suma de joyas respaldaba el oficio.

No tardó mucho en encontrarlo; ahí, a algunos diez metros de distancia, haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperar las fuerzas para dar batalla un poco más, al parecer. Lucía satisfecho de sí mismo, lo que lo llevó a un inmediato pensamiento. ¿Dónde mierda estaba su _nakama_?

En ese estado de lucidez, los cables se unieron y la alarma en su interior comenzó a titilar, desesperada. Porque Juvia, su nakama y compañera de misión en esta ocasión, no se encontraba en su rango inmediato de visión y la sonrisa satisfecha de su adversario se le antojó peor que amarga.

─Se acabó, _hadita_. Ustedes jamás podrán derrotarme.

La sangre de Gray hervía; ya fuera producto de la ansiedad o de la ira que comenzaban a subírsele a la cabeza, mientras los puños se apretaban y los nudillos se volvían blancos─. ¿Dónde está ella? ─Exigió, con voz ronca y profunda, muy baja.

─Ya es muy tarde para esa mujer. Mi magia la ha alcanzado.

─¡Ice Make: Hammer!

─¡_Liebeszauber_!

Y un sonido aturdidor del hielo rompiéndose silenció de nuevo el campo de batalla. Polvo de estrellas derritiéndose sobre su cabeza, volviéndose copos de nieve, anunciando su triunfo, el satisfactorio cumplimiento de su misión le dieron a Gray un instante para pensar con calma.

Respiró agitado unos instantes, mientras se acercaba prontamente a su objetivo y lo ataba de pies y manos en el suelo con su magia, ahora completamente inconsciente.

Luego gritó.

─¡Juvia!

Pero nadie respondió.

─¡Juvia! ─Repitió.

Y esta vez fue el sonido de una débil tos la que le sirvió de guía, muy cerca, muy despacio. Los intervalos en que tosía se prolongaban y mientras seguía el sonido en dirección a uno de los muros de un edificio que con suerte se había mantenido en pie; fue que Gray encontró a la maga del agua, herida y con la ropa destrozada; ella completamente inmóvil.

Temeroso de verla en tan precarias condiciones, el mago de hielo se movió veloz donde ella y la tomó en sus brazos. Juvia no lucía consciente, en lo absoluto.

─J-Ju-via... ─De pronto temió. La voz le tembló sin explicarse por qué. Pero tenía que moverse rápido u ocurriría una tragedia, se dijo a sí mismo cuando alzó a Juvia en brazos y se marchó, olvidándose de su misión, concentrándose en la mujer de cabellos azules en sus brazos.

La misma mujer que ya no estaba respirando.

* * *

_**Fin del capítulo I. Love Spell**_

* * *

**PS.** Bueno, este es mi primer longfic de Gruvia. Tiene algunas pistas de una que otra pareja, jojo :3 pero esto es Gruvia totalmente. Una cosa que me gustaría resaltar es que, si alguna chica por aquí conoce el fandom de Inuyasha, yo soy escritora de ese fandom, y este longfic dista mucho de los longfics que he escrito por allá. Esto es porque este fic está pensado para que sean capítulos cortos, aunque tengo qué reconocer que alguno que otro quedó más largo de lo esperado.

Y les comento que este longfic ya está concluído. Es decir, no tienen qué preocuparse de que demore tres meses en actualizar, porque todo ya está hecho y sólo serían correcciones mínimas (en caso de ser necesario) antes de la publicación, que será, aproximadamente (y si no me emociono y publico antes xD) semanal.

¿Qué les parece? Conforme vaya avanzando, ya me dirán que les parece la historia, las personalidades de los personajes, todo en general :D así que espero con ansias que tengan el valor de dejarme un comentario :)

Nos estamos leyendo :D

**_Onmi._**


	2. Rain drops

**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

_Total de palabras: 482._

* * *

**Rain drops**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

_**II. Rain drops**_

* * *

Le daba la impresión de que la culpa no iba a permitirle vivir nunca. Se llevó el tarro de cerveza a la boca y tomó un trago. No, ni siquiera eso le sabía igual. Se recluyó en la barra, excluyéndose de todo y todos. Mirajane se acercó a acompañarle del otro lado de la barra, sonriéndole con calma.

─Gray, nadie cree que sea tu culpa.

Porque era verdad, ni Erza, ni el maestro, ni siquiera Gajeel, que tenía una cercanía como de hermanos con la maga del agua, lo habían reprendido; por el contrario, le habían agradecido su rápido actuar para salvar la vida de Juvia; que por Mavis, ahora parecía recuperarse favorablemente en la enfermería del gremio.

Agradeció que Natsu y Lucy estuvieran de misión; probablemente no habría podido soportarlos a ellos además de tener que cargar esa culpa por dentro.

Porque le daba la impresión de que las cosas no estaban _tan bien_. Juvia tenía tres días en descanso sin despertar ni una sola vez.

Y eso no le gustaba. A veces, cuando no había nadie cerca (o simplemente no estaba Gajeel haciéndole compañía al cuidar a la maga), tomaba su mano con fuerza, como deseando que aquella muestra de afección tocara su corazón y la volviera al mundo de la consciencia.

Tanteó el cuello de su camisa, sintiendo un poco de calor, pero se sentía tan ansioso por el estado de Juvia, que no tenía ni ánimos de desnudarse a pesar del calor.

─Juvia estará bien, Gray. Wendy hizo su mejor esfuerzo para sanarla y ahora está estable. Haz pasado con ella todos estos días, ¿por qué no vas a casa a descansar y reponerte un poco? seguro que cuando regreses, Juvia habrá despertado.

─Yo-... tal vez...

─De eso nada, ─Reprendió Mirajane mientras le sonreía, inclinándose sobre la barra para verlo mejor─, le pediré a Gajeel o a Lisanna y Wendy que cuiden de ella mientras vuelves.

La sola idea de tener que irse y dejar a Juvia sola, al cuidado de sus nakamas, fue igual al dolor físico. No entendía en qué momento (o más bien, no se había dado cuenta) de cuándo había comenzado a sentirse así respecto a ella. No era, definitivamente, la primera vez. Pero esta ocasión simplemente no había podido ignorar la sensación.

Porque se sentía responsable de lo que estaba pasando con ella.

─De... acuerdo. ─Concedió, despidiéndose cortamente de la albina y saliendo del gremio sin intercambiar más palabras con nadie, sin poder sacar a Juvia de la cabeza.

Afuera, estaba húmedo. Una mezcla de frío y calor que hacía realmente insoportable estar en las calles de Magnolia.

Y luego una pequeña gota de agua cayó sobre la mejilla de Gray, quien se distrajo unos instantes con la fresca y agradable sensación.

─Parece que lloverá. ─Se dijo casualmente, pronto desviándose de sus pensamientos.

Y efectivamente, al llegar a su casa, comenzó a llover.

* * *

_**Fin del capítulo II. Rain drops**_

* * *

**PS.** Bueno, le agradezco si han llegado al final de este capítulo. Como verán es más corto que el anterior y no hay aparición de Juvia, pero está implícita todo el tiempo. Siempre lo estará, incluso si llega a no aparecer :3

Digamos que este capítulo es una especie de transición. Este y el próximo capítulo están centrados por completo en Gray. Esta es mi forma de explicar cómo es que nuestro mago de hielo preferido va enamorándose y sintiendo cosas especiales por nuestra querida Juvia. Ya lo verán.

Espero seguirles leyendo :D sus opiniones sobre la caracterización de los personajes, la narración y la redacción, son siempre muy importantes para mí :D

Un abrazo :D

_**Onmi.**_


	3. Absence

**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

_Total de palabras: 785._

* * *

**Rain drops**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

_**III. Absence**_

* * *

El gremio tenía una extraña cualidad por todos bien conocida. Mientras Natsu y los demás estuvieran bien, el ambiente alegre y lleno de algarabía, borracheras y peleas de cantina se mantenían a flote por días y días. Y por supuesto, así fue como el gremio recibió al _dragon slayer_ de fuego, al exceed y a la maga de espíritus estelares que llegaron un día de pronto, luego de lo que pareció una misión corta pero eterna.

Las noticias no tardaron en volar a su regreso, acompañado de peleas retadoras y chocantes. Especialmente por el muchacho de cabellos rosados, que ignorando las noticias sobre Gray y Juvia y la precaria y peculiar situación que los envolvía, no perdió oportunidad para retar a duelo a su aludido nakama, que lo rechazó sin muchas ganas siquiera de hablarle.

Al final (luego de una rabieta que costó que varios miembros del gremio salieran heridos), Natsu terminó rindiéndose al aburrimiento y dejó de molestar a Gray, en parte por empatía (aunque discrepaba de la idea de que el _stripper de hielo_ estuviese adoptando un rol tan pasivo en el asunto, pero eso no era algo que Natsu pudiese cambiar).

─¡Hey, Natsu! ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de comer? ─Apuntó Lucy mientras fruncía el ceño al ver a su nakama comer un buen trozo de carne sin ganas, mordisqueando despacio y luego arrancando antes de tragar. La rubia comenzó a creer que ni siquiera estaba saboreando la comida. Happy parecía rodar sobre la mesa sin mucho ánimo, lo que incentivó a la maga a volver a llamar su atención─. Happy, por favor, ayúdame.

─¡Aye! ¡Natsu!

─¡Oye, Natsu-...!

─¿Ahora qué quieren? ─Soltó el _dragon slayer_ en un grito furioso mientras todos en el gremio se callaban para prestar senda atención al mago, que parecía a punto de estallar por alguna razón incomprensible para todos. Al notar que el grito no era dirigido más que a cierta rubia compañera de todos, volvieron a sus actividades rutinarias, sin prestarle más atención─. Han pasado dos días sin dejar de llover. ¡Esto es muy aburrido! ─Se quejó el mago de cabellos rosados mientras lanzaba su trozo de carne sobre el plato y se tiraba sobre la mesa, aburrido y consternado─. Ni siquiera Gray quiere pelear para divertirnos un poco.

Lucy observó en dirección a una de las mesas que daban hacia los grandes ventanales de la entrada principal. A un joven de cabellos oscuros en ropa interior, recargado en su silla y aspecto meditabundo─. Bueno, quizás está preocupado. ─Lo excusó.

─Tch, que pérdida de tiempo. Seguro Juvia está bien y el _cubito de hielo_ sólo está exagerando.

─Pero, ¿no te parece extraño? Mirajane-san siempre tiene registradas las misiones, ni una sola ha sido tomada. Nadie la ha visto en Fairy Hills.

─Tal vez se aburrió de Gray y decidió ir a buscar a alguien que no la ignore.

─¡Natsu! ─Reprendió de nuevo.

Había sido muy tarde para ese conversador dúo el callarse, cuando Lucy sintió la sombra de Gray sobre ellos y Natsu se volvió a zampar un pedazo de carne, ignorándolo. La rubia maga se giró despacio para verlo, pero no se imaginó que al dedicarle atención, el mago de hielo se quedaría de pie ahí, frente a ellos, con el rostro indescifrable, pero amenazador.

Natsu frunció el ceño al verlo, deseoso de que fuera con ganas de empezar pelea con él, sólo por matar el tiempo─. ¿Qué mierda te pasa, _stripper_? ¿Quieres pelear, o qué?

La respuesta fue un seco _«no»_, que dejó a Natsu más apagado que una llama en el profundo mar y a Happy ansioso por el estado de ánimo de su amigo. Lucy observó al pelinegro mientras este se giraba y volvía sobre sus pasos hacia la mesa donde había estado antes, más pensativo que nunca.

─Oye, Natsu, ─Murmuró Lucy como no queriendo, inclinándose contra su nakama e insistió, en el mismo tono bajo─. ¿No luce Gray un poco alterado por la desaparición de Juvia?

─¿Eh?

─Eres un insensible.

A estas alturas, el Fullbuster ya no prestaba atención a su entorno y se concentraba. Maquinando lugares en los que _ella_ podría aparecer, locaciones a las que podría haber ido. Había repasado junto a Gajeel todos y cada uno de los lugares que ella podría frecuentar y en ninguno la habían visto.

Juvia había desaparecido. Como si de pronto se hubiese convertido en agua.

Y eso no le gustaba.

Era la primera vez que Gray notaba su prolongada ausencia, y algo en su interior le dolía. Al principio lo había confundido con esa culpa que lo embargaba porque ella hubiese resultado herida defendiéndolo, pero esta ocasión no era el caso. Había algo más y ya lo sabía. La pregunta era ¿desde cuándo?

* * *

_**Fin del capítulo III. Absence**_

* * *

_**PS.** _Bueno, heme aquí con el tercer capítulo. Al fin cumplí con los tiempos xD generalmente me emociono mucho y antes de que se cumpla la semana termino actualizando, pero esta ocasión está aquí, listo, cumpliendo la semana xD la verdad estoy muy emocionada, aunque realmente no ha salido Juvia, pero esto es totalmente Gruvia X3 Aunque esta ocasión Natsu y Lucy tienen una participación más activa y presente X3 pero pronto aparecerá Juvia. De hecho... en el próximo episodio :D

Por si acaso, son ocho, nueve episodios. De momento no recuerdo la cantidad, pero ese es el total de los capítulos de este fic :3

¡Mil gracias por sus reviews! Eso siempre me emociona y me provoca para seguir actualizando :D

Nos estamos leyendo :D

**_Onmi._**


	4. Cold blood

**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

_Total de palabras: 785._

* * *

**Rain drops**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

_**IV. Cold blood**_

* * *

─¡Juvia!

─¡Juvia, estás bien!

─¿Dónde mierda habías estado, Juvia?

─Yo-... no puedo recordar. Lamento haberlos preocupado a todos. Juvia lo siente muchísimo. ─Había aflicción en la voz de Juvia, pero había algo más, indescifrable y bien oculto en su voz. Inmóvil en su lugar, se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba hacia el pequeño grupo, conformado por Gray, Gajeel, Levy y Lucy; y se reunía con ellos. Las dos magas se lanzaron a su amiga y la abrazaron con fuerza, reprendiéndola por la angustia que les había generado en todos esos días, por lo empapado de su cuerpo y las posibilidades de recaer en enfermedad de nuevo.

Y más angustia aún, por encontrarla a las afueras de Magnolia, en medio de la lluvia, sin recordar ni un ápice de nada.

Gray la observó entre sus amigas, con más angustia de la que había acarreado consigo mismo la última semana, en que ella primero no despertaba y luego desaparecía.

Un nudo en la garganta se le formó y luego tanteó el cuello de su playera. Comenzaba a tener muchísimo calor.

─Tch, te dije, _hielitos_, que ella aparecería. ─Gajeel puso una mano en el hombro del mago de hielo mientras siseaba por lo bajo─. ¡Hey! Levy, Lucy, hora de irnos. Dejemos que Gray se encargue de esto. ─Ordenó el _dragon slayer_ de metal mientras se sacudía un poco de la lluvia que caía sobre su cabeza, dando la media vuelta y caminándose de vuelta al gremio.

Lucy y Levy permanecieron junto a Juvia, reticentes a dejarla en manos del mago de hielo, pero cedieron al final. Primero fue Lucy, quien con un tímido _«¿Vienes, Levy?»_, atrajo la atención de la maga de las letras, que pareció concentrada en lo que parecía una pequeña marca rojiza sobre la arteria principal del cuello de la maga del agua. Luego se marchó con inseguridad, echando a correr en el camino para alcanzar a Lucy bajo su sombrilla y luego ir tras Gajeel.

Gray le dedicó una profunda mirada a la maga del agua, que aún encogida de brazos, observó nerviosa al mago de hielo, frente a ella. Un extraño peso salió de los hombros del muchacho, pero el alivio en su cuerpo estuvo lejos de aparecer; su corazón se apretaba en un nudo, uno que ni la tranquilidad de tener a Juvia cerca podía desbaratar, ni la lluvia fresca sobre su torso desnudo podía hacerle olvidar.

─Ju-... Juvia. ¿E-... estás bien?

─Juvia se encuentra perfectamente, Gray-sama. ─Juvia bajó la cabeza mientras se encaminaba hacia él, reduciendo el espacio que los separaba─. Quiero darle las gracias, sé que usted fue quien salvó a Juvia en aquella misión y la trajo de vuelta al gremio.

─Yo... ─Gray se sintió de pronto muy extraño, nervioso. Sintió que su lengua entorpecía para hablar, se sentía completamente saboteado por sí mismo, ladeó el rostro para verla por el rabillo de los ojos─. Yo... jamás permitiría que ninguno de mis nakamas saliera herido.

─Lo sé. ─Su interlocutor le dirigió la mirada llena de sorpresa, al ver con cuál casualidad y resolución ella hablaba, a sangre fría, sin dudar ni titubear en sus palabras─. Después de todo, Fairy Tail es una gran familia. Y Juvia pertenece a esa familia.

_«Cierto. Eso era cierto»_, la cabeza de Gray repetía una y otra vez que esa era la razón por la cual se había lanzado a salvar a Juvia, a preocuparse por ella y a sentirse aliviado por ella. Pero su corazón le repetía que se mentía, como lo había estado haciendo durante mucho tiempo.

Con un suspiro denso y largo, Juvia observó suavemente al mago de hielo. Ahí no había vida. Los ojos de la mujer del agua lucían tan... _vacíos_─. Si me disculpa, Gray-sama. Iré de vuelta al gremio. ─Y para enfatizar su punto, emprendió camino hacia Fairy Tail, aunque rápidamente fue interceptada por el mago de hielo, que la atrapó por el brazo y luego la tomó por los hombros, buscando insistentemente algo en su mirada apagada.

─Juvia... ¿Realmente _estás bien_? ─El mago de cabellos oscuros apretó despacio sus hombros, luchando ansioso contra la realidad que la vida parecía estarle pintando en esos precisos momentos. La mirada aturdida de la mujer lo alertó. Y entonces Gray fue consciente de lo que estaba esperando de ella: sus sonrisas alegres, su ansiedad enamorada, sus declaraciones de amor, _la estaba esperando a ella_.

Juvia entonces habló─. Gray-sama, discúlpeme, pero-... ─Él la observó, cual si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza y sintiendo que el fuego corría como brazas por su torrente sanguíneo, cuando ella terminó de hablar en esos instantes─. Yo... Juvia ya no siente algo por usted. La verdad, Juvia no cree que sienta algo por alguien en lo absoluto.

* * *

_**Fin del capítulo IV. Cold blood**_

* * *

_**PS. **_Bueno, me adelanté un poquito, pero no me importa, este fanfic me gustó mucho y sé que lo vale XD bueno, ahora hemos visto que algo raro anda sucediendo con Juvia D: pero ¿será que tiene arreglo? D: ¿y cómo se lo irá a tomar Gray ahora que Juvia ha dicho que ya no siente nada por él? X3 dentro de muy poco lo verán :D

Espero estar actualizando para el viernes o sábado :D sino, ya saben que el lunes sin falta estará publicado el capítulo V :D

Sus comentarios son muy valiosos para mí, espero tener la oportunidad de leerles, incluídas a esas personitas tímidas que estoy segura de que leen, pero no se animan :3 ¡Galletitas de chocolate para todos y todas :D!

**_Onmi._**


	5. And it started to rain

**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

_Total de palabras: 415._

* * *

**Rain drops**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

_**V. And it started to rain**_

* * *

Juvia se sintió tan extraña rodeada de todos sus nakamas en el gremio. Aturdida por la algarabía y alegría que le daba a todos tenerla de vuelta, especialmente una nerviosa Wendy que saltó a sus brazos llorando, angustiada de no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para sanarla como era debido; se encontró la calurosa bienvenida de su enorme y apreciada familia.

La maga del agua no pudo acoplarse al ambiente, una vez que se puso ropa seca y fue revisada en cuestión de salud. Nada parecía ser igual que siempre, aunque todo lucía exactamente como la última vez que los vio.

Juvia sentía que algo en su interior se había vaciado. Que algo ya no iba a ser igual. No entendía cómo antes podía amar a una persona, amar a un gremio completo. Ahora eso le parecía demasiado ajeno para ser verdad.

Pero, ¿qué se supone que sentía en esos momentos? Nada. Porque nada lograba emocionarla, sorprenderla o provocarla lo suficiente. Porque ni el llanto lleno de alivio de Wendy le había provocado ternura; ni la preocupación en general de todos en el gremio, le provocó ninguna clase de culpa. Ni siquiera la alegría que brotó de Natsu al verla regresar, dirigiendo senda mirada a Gray para entablar una pelea, y cómo Happy y Lucy hicieron de todo para que no se metiera en más problemas; problemas que terminó desbordando con Jet y Droy unos minutos más tarde.

Todos parecían alegres con su regreso y, aunque todos inquirieron sobre su paradero durante cuatro largos días, Juvia no pudo responder a sus cuestiones, porque ni siquiera ella sabía la respuesta.

Fue entonces que lo notó.

Al que se suponía que ella alguna vez amó (aunque ya no estaba segura de si realmente lo había amado), muy cerca de una Levy concentrada en un libro y a Gajeel a su lado haciendo preguntas que Juvia no podía escuchar desde donde estaba.

El vacío en su interior dolía, pero no comprendía. Y no le sorprendió, ni le preocupó, en lo absoluto. Más bien lo encontró... _normal_.

Normal que, desde el extremo opuesto de la mesa, Gray le observara intensamente, incapaz de articular la forma en que se sentía al ver los ojos sin vida de la maga de agua. Y luego giró sobre su cuerpo para concentrarse en el gran ventanal que daba a la calle, interiorizando la idea de que ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos días habían pasado desde que comenzó a llover sobre Magnolia.

* * *

_**Fin del capítulo V. And it started to rain**_

* * *

**PS.** Bueno, realmente mi retraso en la publicación de este capítulo tiene una razón de ser. Y esa razón es que comencé a trabajar y salgo... tarde. Muy tarde a veces, y llego muy cansada para prender la computadora y dar unos cuantos clicks y publicar. Por esa razón me tardé tres días extras en hacer esto. Oh, pero no se preocupen, que el domingo que descanso ya estará publicado el siguiente capítulo :D

Esta ocasión es desde el punto de vista de Juvia. ¿Qué opinan? Está claro que aquí algo anda mal :B ¿verdad? El domingo sabrán cómo reaccionará Gray ante lo que está pasando con Juvia. ¡No pueden dejar de leerlo! :D espero ansiosa sus comentarios, personitas tímidas :3

Nos estamos leyendo muy pronto :D!

_**Onmi.**_


	6. Frozen heart

**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

_Total de palabras: 654._

* * *

**Rain drops**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

_**VI. Frozen heart**_

* * *

Los miembros del Consejo Mágico habían sido amables con Fairy Tail, seguramente como un favor especial para el gremio más poderoso de Fiore. Gray caminó custodiado por dos guardias del consejo por entre las celdas de condenados por la magia y la justicia del reino.

Lo detuvieron frente a una de las celdas, la que lucía más lejos en ese estrecho pasillo y se alejaron ligeramente de él, para darle espacio para maniobrar.

—Oh, pero miren nada más qué tenemos aquí. ¿Quién lo diría? La _hadita_ ha venido de visita. —El mago de hielo sintió que su sangre se helaba intempestivamente mientras se giraba para encarar al mismo sujeto que había aprendido unos días atrás, en su última misión... con Juvia—. ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita? —Aquello no era enserio, era más bien insultante.

_Como si no lo supiera ya._

—¿Qué le hiciste a Juvia?

—¿A Juvia? –El hombre, tirado en el suelo con las rodillas dobladas y los brazos atados tras la espalda, mirada aturdida rayando en la insanidad y sonrisa igual de macabra, pareció reflexionar unos instantes antes de soltar una risotada y hablar—. Ah, ¿tú amiga la hadita? Le hice un favor.

—¿Favor? —Gray golpeó los barrotes antes de apretarlos entre sus dedos con fuerza. Los guardias que le custodiaban en su extraña visita se crisparon al verlo tan alterado, casi como si estuviese a punto de romperlos—. Sabes bien a qué vengo.

—No, no lo sé.

—Soluciones. Quiero soluciones.

—¿Soluciones? —Se río entre dientes—, Pero si no las hay. —Gray soltó los barrotes despacio y bajó las manos, empuñándolas a la espera de una explicación del desgraciado hombre—. El efecto sería reversible dentro de los primeros siete días, pero yo no puedo deshacerlo. Te dije que era muy tarde para esa mujer.

—Deshaz lo que sea que hayas hecho con Juvia ahora.

—No se puede, _hadita_. Su corazón ahora es frío como el hielo. Y eso ni la magia más poderosa existente lo puede cambiar.

La sola idea de saber que Juvia no volvería a verlo y sonreírle, fue un golpe muy duro para él. El amor no brotaría de su mirada de nuevo, por muy molesto que eso pudiera ser para él en ocasiones.

Porque Juvia ya no sería Juvia. Y eso en alguna parte de su corazón, dolió, más que mil agujas pinchando su corazón, más que la muerte de sus padres o la de Ur. Más que cualquiera de las cosas que Gray hubiese tenido que soportar en su vida.

Incapaz de seguir en ese lugar por más tiempo, Gray se alejó de la celda y se marchó de los calabozos del Consejo Mágico, escuchando en el fondo la risa satisfecha de un recluso loco condenándolo a la desolación.

* * *

—¡Porlyusica-san! —Ni siquiera habían llegado a la cabaña en medio del bosque lluvioso, cuando Levy había comenzado a gritar llamando a la mujer. Al poco tiempo de caminar más adentro en el bosque (e intentos de Gajeel por detener a Levy cuando estaba a punto de resbalar sobre el lodo), divisaron el árbol donde la casa de la mujer se erigía—. Porlyusica-san, quisiera hablar con usted. —Levy gritó ansiosa desde las afueras de la cabaña de la mujer y esperó con paciencia a que la aludida atendiera su llamado. A su lado, Gajeel se rascaba la cabeza con curiosidad.

—Hey, enana, ¿qué se supone qué hacemos aquí? —Inquirió el _dragon slayer_—, A la vieja no le gustan los humanos, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Tu amigo tiene razón, humana molesta. —La mujer de cabellos rosados asomó de pronto la cabeza por la abertura de la puerta y esperó respuestas de los humanos que ahora la llamaban.

—Es-... yo-... quisiera consultarle algo sobre un hechizo. Yo... es sobre nuestra amiga Juvia. —Aferró Levy sus manos a su pecho y el semblante preocupado llamó la atención de la mujer, que salió finalmente al encuentro de ambos magos de Fairy Tail.

* * *

_**Fin del capítulo VI. Frozen heart**_

* * *

_**PS.**_ Bueno, realmente no tengo disculpas para la tardanza, pero a mi favor tengo que decir que el trabajo que tengo actualmente me aleja mucho de mi publicación de fanfics. Porque oh, sí, tengo un montón de cosas en el tintero, y más con todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo en el manga X3 no solo proyectos de fairy tail, sino de otros fandom también D: pero en fin.

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Pronto acabará este pequeño longfic, en el próximo, las cosas parecen arreglarse :3 así que no se lo pierdan :D Por cierto, este miércoles-jueves habrá actualización, para el fin de semana también habrá otra. Son totalmente aseguradas :3

¡Nos estamos leyendo :D gracias por su apoyo y su amable lectura!

_**Onmi.**_


	7. Thunder struck

**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

_Total de palabras: 1,701._

* * *

**Rain drops**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

_**VII. Thunder struck**_

* * *

Enredó sus dedos en sus cabellos y tiró muy despacio. Jamás se imaginó que llegaría un día, en su edad adulta, en que la desesperación y la impotencia lo golpearían con lo mejor de sus fuerzas. Pues bien, el día había llegado. O la noche, más bien. Porque a la hora que era, ya todos en Fairy Tail se habían marchado a sus respectivas actividades nocturnas, quedando realmente muy pocos personajes en el inmueble.

Él siendo uno de ellos.

Había un tema que no salía de su cabeza, como si fuera una suerte de maldición, que comenzaba el día que realizó su última misión.

Juvia.

Juvia no salía de su cabeza, golpeándolo con todas esas emociones que había provocado desde el accidente (como ahora lo había bautizado), juntas y por separado al mismo tiempo. La necesidad de volver a ver a la maga del agua justo como era le hacía un hueco en el estómago y otro más grande en el corazón. ¿A dónde se habían ido todas sus emociones y tan pronto? ¿Por qué dolía tanto que ella _ya no sintiera nada por él_?

Mirajane, fiel a su costumbre de todas las noches, se quedaba hasta tarde cuando lo encontró, en esa mesa, miserable. Sintió algo de angustia al verlo, así que al pasar cerca de él, puso una mano en su hombro, distrayéndolo momentáneamente.

—¿Estás bien, Gray? No te ves nada bien. —Cuestionó quedamente, con calma y luego trató de sonreír para tranquilizarlo—. ¿Sucede algo con Juvia?

Esta ocasión no le dio tiempo para seguir en sus pensamientos (ahora muy extraños como para poder catalogarlos), cuando captó el detalle de Mirajane sonriéndole pasivamente, como solía hacerlo todo el tiempo. Y esta vez sonó terriblemente sorprendido por lo perceptiva que era su nakama—. ¿C-cómo lo supiste?

—Es difícil no saberlo cuando es lo único que piensas y hablas. —Gray se giró hacia la mesa, cabizbajo, luchando por ocultar sus mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas—. Juvia no está bien, ¿verdad? —Se aventuró la mujer ojiazul.

—Juvia-...

—¡Gray-kun! —Contrario a lo que era costumbre general en el gremio, a partir de ciertas horas era difícill, sino imposible, que alguien ingresara al edificio a altas horas de la noche; lo que suponía una novedad (y una rotunda nada para Gray) que Levy y Gajeel se detuvieran en la entrada de Fairy Tail buscando al mago de hielo con la mirada. Por fortuna, para las pocas personas que quedaban en ese momento en el bar, fue rápido detectarlo en compañía de la Strauss y se acercaron tan pronto como les fue posible, moviéndose entre las mesas. Levy se apoyó en sus rodillas al estar cerca para recuperar un poco de aire después de aquella pequeña carrera mientras Gajeel se quejaba de lo debilucha que podía ser.

—Levy-chan, Gajeel-kun, ¡bienvenidos a casa! —Saludó amablemente Mirajane.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

—¡Es-... es Juvia-chan! —La atención del mago de hielo fue completa al escuchar que el tema de conversación era la maga de agua que en esos momentos ocupaba el todo de su mente—. Ella... ella no está bien, está bajo el _Liebeszauber_.

Los circuitos comenzaron a conectar en ese momento. Esa palabra la había escuchado antes, de boca de aquel sujeto que visitó en la prisión del Consejo Mágico. Su primera deducción fue que, en el momento en que lo atacó, al no encontrar a Juvia, había invocado el hechizo mágico. ¿Pero de qué manera se relacionaba todo eso?

—Juvia-chan está bajo un _hechizo de amor_.

¿Ah? ¿Hechizo de amor, había dicho?

La expresión de Gray debió ser todo un poema, porque Levy al ver su rostro prosiguió—. No es un hechizo de amor realmente, pero ese es su nombre. —Explicó—, Gran parte de la fuerza de la magia viene de nuestras emociones. Y lo que hace _Liebeszauber_ es bloquear esas emociones, eliminarlas de manera permanente.

Y entonces todo tuvo sentido para Gray en ese momento. Ya le habían dicho, en remembradas ocasiones, que la fuerza de la maga que manipula las aguas, residía en lo fuerte de sus emociones. ¿Y qué había hecho el bastardo? Anular la fuerza de Juvia con un hechizo. ¿No podían joderlo con eso, o sí?

_«Yo... Juvia cree que ya no siente nada por usted. La verdad, Juvia no cree que sienta algo por alguien en lo absoluto »_

¿A Juvia le habían arrancado sus emociones por una puñetera misión? ¡Ni siquiera la paga había sido tan buena como para que valiera semejantes consecuencias para Juvia! Sintió tal coraje subir por su sangre que si hubiese sido Natsu, probablemente ya habría ido a irrumpir en el Consejo Mágico hasta dar con el mago en cuestión y matarlo a golpes (aunque la idea no sonaba nada mal).

Le pareció que Levy seguía hablando, pero ya no puso atención. No se sentía capaz de imaginar un mundo donde Juvia ya no sintiese nada. Ya no riese de felicidad, ya no llorase de alegría o tristeza, que se emocionara al acercarse o se exaltara luchando insistente luego de su rechazo. Y ya no estaba hablando solo de él, sino de la Juvia que todos sus amigos querían.

Su pecho sentía esa opresión de nuevo, esa que no era nada agradable. Era la sensación de que algo luchaba por salir de una puerta que se tenía que empujar y que en realidad se estaba jalando.

—Gray-kun, ¡Tienes que hacer algo! —Terminó Levy mientras le dedicaba una mirada cargada de desesperación.

¿Hacer algo? ¿Qué más podía hacer si ya era demasiado tarde? Ya no había forma de revertir el hechizo con magia, ni había forma de cancelarlo. El miserable y loco bastardo lo había dicho, ya no había forma. Había perdido a Juvia.

—No hay nada que se pueda hacer, Levy. Ni siquiera el bastardo que la hechizó conoce la forma de revertir el hechizo.

—El cubito de hielo es un imbécil –Atacó Gajeel.

—Gray-kun, eres un idiota. –Concedió Levy, dando la razón a su nakama—. Pero es que _Liebeszauber_ no se cancela con magia, sino con emociones. —Y luego procedió a explicar cómo dio con la respuesta, con un poco de ayuda de Gajeel, un montón de libros sobre magia y Porlyusica, haciendo alusión a cierta marca detectada en el cuerpo de Juvia que Levy juraba haber visto en algún lado.

Gray se absorbió por aquella extraña revelación. Como si el tumulto de emociones hubiera cedido a un único impulso, como si fuera el golpe de un rayo en su cabeza, aclarándole la mente. La imagen de un mundo sin la Juvia que él conocía le dejaba vacío por dentro y el desasosiego lo hería de una forma en que, hasta ese momento, no se encontraba preparado para reconocer.

Pero hasta Gray tenía que admitir que había llegado la hora de enfrentar aquello que temía reconocer, aquello que había escondido bajo la culpa y la angustia, y que ahora se plantaba frente a su cara a la espera de que hiciera algo.

Y eso hizo. Cuando se levantó de su silla y haciendo caso omiso a los llamados de sus tres acompañantes en la mesa, salió del gremio en dirección a Fairy Hills.

Ignoró la fuerza de la lluvia que se acrecentaba mientras corría. Ignoró la sensación helada de las gotas de acuosas sobre su piel y ni siquiera se molestó en cuestionarse en qué momento se había quitado toda la ropa. Simplemente anduvo, hasta que divisó el edificio y se plantó en la entrada, con un solo grito.

—¡Juvia!

Temblando a la espera de una respuesta, a Gray se le sumaron Levy y Gajeel, que lo rastrearon desde su salida del gremio, con cierta angustia por la reacción tan extraña del mago de hielo. Nunca lo habían visto tan fuera de sus cabales. Generalmente era un mago centrado, que siempre sabía lo que quería.

Y ahora Gray lucía tan asustado como un niño pequeño.

—¿Gray-sama? ¿Qué hace a estas horas por aquí? —Tras la maga de las letras y el _dragon slayer_ de metal, apareció Juvia bajo su sombrilla, observándolos a todos con una curiosidad vacía que los hizo sentir terriblemente incómodos—. Levy-san, Gajeel-kun, se pueden resfriar si no se resguardan bien de la lluvia.

—Juvia-chan, creo que Gray-kun tiene qué decirte algo importante. —Levy se mordió el pulgar mientras veía a la maga del agua pasear su mirada de ella a Gray y luego observarlo con esa mirada apagada e insensible.

—¿Oh? ¿Y qué es eso tan importante que Gray-sama tiene qué decirle a Juvia? —Indagó mientras caminaba pasando a sus nakamas y concentrándose específicamente en aquel que alguna vez amó. Su voz no sonaba irónica ni mucho menos. Era la voz de una mujer que ya no tenía capacidad de amar, ni de sufrir. Ni de sentir emoción alguna, en general.

—Escúchame, Juvia. Esto no puede seguir así. —La tomó de los hombros con fuerza y la observó bajo aquella lluvia torrencial. La sombrilla rosada de la maga de cabello azul cayó al suelo, empapándolos a ambos del agua, aunque no parecía que ninguno de los dos estuviera incómodo al respecto. Los ojos de Juvia se posaron sobre los suyos, mostrando la nada absoluta que los poseía y Gray tuvo esa necesidad de apretarla más fuerte hasta zarandearla—. Tú no eres así.

—Discúlpeme, Gray-sama, pero Juvia no entiende de lo que está hablando.

—¡Lo que quiero decir es que...! —Y se calló, mientras su cuerpo volvía a escupirle todos esos extraños síntomas. La lengua hacía nudos las palabras y aunque llovía sobre ellos, Gray sintió que sus manos sudaban. No, más bien, todo su cuerpo parecía arder en calor. Quiso quitarse la ropa, pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues ni siquiera recordaba en qué momento se había desnudado y frente a ella. Oh, y le dio una especie de pudor tan impropio de él, al ver los ojos de Juvia brillar sin emociones sobre su rostro, consciente de su desnudez.

—Gray-sama, sus ropas...

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa voz carente de sentimientos que golpeó de nuevo en su cabeza. Y contra todo el sabotaje que su cuerpo hacía para que detuviera todo ese circo, soltó.

—L-lo que quiero d-decir es q-q-... qu-e-... yo... tal vez-... cre-... creo que... creo que me he enamorado de ti.

* * *

_**Fin del capítulo VII. Thunder struck**_

* * *

_**PS.**_ Yo sé que no tengo perdón de Dios D: pero aquí está. Y ahora que estoy saliendo temprano del trabajo, estoy segura de que me dará más oportunidad de publicar. Ahí está. ¡Gray se le ha confesado a Juvia! Ahora sólo queda esperar que Juvia reaccione D:

Ya sólo quedan dos capítulos :) así que no se despeguen de sus lugares, porque pronto conocerán el desenlace de esta historia que, por cierto, tiene continuación :3

Nos estamos leyendo :)

**_Onmi._**


	8. Stealing the rain

**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

_Total de palabras: 772._

* * *

**Rain drops**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

_**VIII. Stealing the rain**_

* * *

_«Me he enamorado de ti.»_

Qué difícil podía ser dejarle saber tus sentimientos a esa persona que resulta ser tan especial en tu vida, que te aferras con uñas y dientes a su pequeña pero valiosa existencia. Gray se sintió así en esos momentos, mientras en su cabeza hacía eco la declaración que acababa de hacer. ¿Pero qué mierda había hecho? Su parte más racional trató de castigarlo, pero ya no había vuelta de hoja.

La verdad es que no se arrepentía de lo que había dicho.

Juvia se quedó inmóvil en su sitio con la misma extraña expresión en su rostro. Pero fue casi instintivo cuando ella se acercó más a él, hasta poner sus manos sobre su torso. Y las facciones de su rostro se torcieron en señal de confusión.

—¿Gray-... sama? —De pronto se sintió mareada, muy mareada. Pero fue fuerte, porque no quería ser un estorbo, una angustia para sus nakamas.

Gray aún no la soltaba. ¿Qué era lo que estaba esperando? ¿Qué le respondiera? Ella ya no sentía nada por él, ni siquiera amistad. Juvia no podía corresponder sus afecciones porque ella no quería estar con él de la manera en que él esperaba que respondiera.

Pero, si ese era el caso, ¿por qué una parte de ella parecía luchar por tomar el control de su cuerpo? Con angustia, llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza, para tratar de contener en vano las palabras que se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, atormentando a su pobre y vacío corazón.

_«Me he enamorado de ti.»_

Pero ya no quería escuchar. Juvia quería olvidarlo, porque recordar significa que tendría qué responder. Y responder sería traerle sufrimiento al mago de hielo. ¡Y un momento! Acaso ella... ¿se sentía angustiada por él?

_«Me he enamorado...»_

Él se había enamorado, pero Juvia ni siquiera estaba segura de que lo que alguna vez sintió fuera amor. Ni siquiera podía dejarle el consuelo de que en otros tiempos le había amado con toda su fuerza y toda su voluntad.

_«... de ti.»_

¿Él... él se había enamorado de ella? ¿Genuinamente? ¿Estaban hablando del mismo Gray Fullbuster? Los ojos confusos lucharon por encontrar algo, cualquier cosa en la mirada del mago de hielo que le dijera que era una mentira, que no tenía por qué atormentarse con aquellas divagaciones sin sentido.

Pero lo que había en esos ojos era angustia por ella, auténtica y dolorosa preocupación por ella y por el torrente de emociones que lentamente comenzaron a abordarla, con la intención de no abrumarla, mientras su mente repetía una y otra vez la idea de que Gray estaba enamorado de ella.

Y que sus nakamas tan queridos, pudieran ser testigos de las lágrimas que comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Juvia y que más pronto que tarde, convirtieron la caída torrencial de agua del cielo en un ligero chubasco. De la culpa de haber preocupado a todos, del miedo que tenía perderlos también. Porque Juvia amaba a Fairy Tail como a su propia familia.

Del dolor que su corazón sentía mientras su rostro se contorsionaba en terror y el esbozo de una sonrisa débil y pequeña en los labios de Gray; al darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo había atormentado y hecho sufrir todos esos días, cuando lo escuchó llamarla luego de aquella misión. Cuando notó que el insistía sobre ella, completamente seguro de que no estaba bien. Y todas las miradas furtivas que rayaban en la histeria de no saber qué hacer por ella.

Del amor por ese mago de cabellos despeinados y oscuros que manipulaba el hielo que rellenó todos los espacios vacíos de su corazón, mientras caía en la cuenta de que su dulce declaración de amor no había sido un sueño y, sin dejar de llorar y de expresar el miedo, la tristeza y la culpa; Juvia saltó a sus brazos largando un llanto más amargo, cargado de emociones, devolviendo la tranquilidad a Gray y a todos.

—¡Gray-sama! —Chilló la maga de agua apretándolo con fuerza y, contrario a lo que su subconsciente imaginaba, el aludido no hizo absolutamente nada por apartarla. Por el contrario, se contentó teniéndola en sus brazos, sintiendo su tibio cuerpo con las ropas húmedas mientras la lluvia finalmente dejaba de caer.

Juvia creyó que en algún momento, su amado se desvanecería en algún sueño, pero eso no fue así. Y se sintió tan miserablemente feliz en ese instante al saber que nuevamente, Gray se había encargado de robarse la lluvia que la absorbía y traerle felicidad a esa infeliz mortal.

La Juvia de quien él se había enamorado, había regresado.

* * *

_**Fin del capítulo VIII. Stealing the rain**_

* * *

_**PS.**_ Bueno, pues este ha sido el penúltimo capítulo de Rain drops :3 al fin Juvia ha regresado y Gray y Juvia estarán juntos, ¡Aaaaw! Aún hay una secuela de este fanfic, su nombre es _'Melted'_, y la idea es publicarla, apenas termine de publicar Rain drops :3

Díganme, ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? :D sus comentarios me ayudan enormemente a mejorar :D

Espero leerles prontísimo :D

_**Onmi.**_


	9. Here comes the rainbow

**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

_Total de palabras: 2,256._

_Total de palabras de Rain drops: 8,375._

* * *

**Rain drops**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

_**IX. Here comes the rainbow**_

* * *

Erza llegó a Fairy Tail después de lo que pareció un largo mes ausente en el gremio. A decir verdad, nadie en ese momento la esperaba y, aunque algunos de sus nakamas, como Natsu o Wendy, ansiaban poder verla, Erza llegó a medio día de un martes; justo un día después de que el equipo de Natsu (considerablemente reducido temporalmente) partiera en una misión a Hargeon.

—¡Erza! Bienvenida a casa. —Saludó alegremente Mirajane a Titania, mientras Lisanna, en la barra junto a su hermana, giraba el rostro para ver a la siempre segura y sonriente Erza encaminarse hasta ellas y sonreír en señal de alegría por verlas—. ¿Qué tal estuvo la misión?

—Tan sencillo que me cuesta mucho creer que demoré un mes en regresar. Fue un viaje muy largo.

—¿Eh? Escuché que te fuiste a Bosco a desmantelar una red de tráfico de mujeres. –Comentó Lisanna con admiración.

—Es fácil desmantelar una red así cuando tienes las herramientas adecuadas —El orgullo con que Erza se refería a su preciada armadura era palpable, visible a kilómetros de distancia. Mirajane y Lisanna soltaron risillas a su lado, mientras Erza se acomodaba en la barra, casualmente—. ¡Pero qué frío que hace aquí! Realmente extrañé estar en Fairy Tail. ¿Hay novedades? ¿Dónde está Natsu?

—Natsu salió ayer de misión con Happy, Lucy y Wendy a Hargeon. Parece que regresan para el fin de semana. —Apuntó Mira mientras servía una taza con algún líquido caliente a Erza, que lucía entretenida con la conversación.

—¡Oh! Y parece ser que Levy-chan y Gajeel-kun han comenzado a salir.

—¡Salir! –Erza le dio un trago a su bebida con sorpresa, buscando con la mirada a la pareja mencionada por Lisanna, encontrándolos unas mesas en el fondo. Levy rodeada de libros, aparentemente explicando con paciencia a Gajeel cosas que sólo a ellos les interesaba—. Bueno, no es de extrañarse, Gajeel siempre lució interesado en ella, desde que se unió al gremio. —Pareció reflexionar un poco sobre la pareja en el instante en que recordó algo más—. ¿Y qué hay de Gray?

Lisanna y Mirajane se miraron por unos instantes mientras Erza fruncía el ceño al verlas, sin entender qué estaba ocurriendo, cuando una voz atrajo su atención por completo.

—¡Gray-sama! ¡Espera, no me dejes atrás! —Una figura con el torso desnudo apareció caminando hacia su dirección; tras él, una dulce y paciente Juvia corría mientras cargaba un par de abrigos, un gorro y una bufanda.

—¡Bienvenidos, Gray, Juvia! —Saludó Mirajane amablemente.

Gray sonrió autosuficiente mientras reparaba en Erza y le dedicaba una mirada de esas profundas y maduras que solían dedicarse todo el tiempo.

—¿Volviendo de una misión?

—De tres días. ¿Qué tal tu viaje a Bosco? —Erza abrió la boca para responder esa pregunta, cuando la maga del agua les dio alcance y se paró junto a Gray, respirando profundo y agitado.

—¡Gray-sama, eres muy cruel! —Se quejó Juvia mientras hacía un puchero ante Gray y se refunfuñaba entre las ropas que cargaba en sus brazos. Gray respiró pesado y la observó, con ese semblante de fastidio que solía usar todo el tiempo.

—Tch, te dije que no me pondría nada de eso. ¡Estoy bien y tengo tolerancia al frío! Soy un mago que manipula el hielo, ¿lo olvidas?

—¡Pero si pillas un resfriado de nuevo, será Juvia la que te cuidará de nuevo! —Gray quiso contener la risa, pero aguantó las ganas para responder.

—¿No dijiste que te gustaba cuidar de mí?

—¡Eso fue hasta que Juvia descubrió que Gray-sama es insufrible cuando está enfermo! —Juvia volvió a su puchero, provocando las risas de Erza, Mirajane y Lisanna y la creciente vergüenza de Gray.

—Tch. –Y resignado, le arrebató uno de los abrigos y se refundió en él.

—Erza-san, ¡Bienvenida de nuevo! –Juvia dedicó renovada atención a la recién llegada mientras se concentraba en su bebida caliente y aguardó a que la maga del agua terminara de hablar—. ¿Qué tal su viaje a Bosco?

—Caluroso sin dudas. Realmente extrañé estar de vuelta aquí, en este ambiente tan familiar y cálido. —Se inclinó ligeramente hacia Juvia y susurró en su oído, de forma que Gray no pudiera escucharlas—. ¿Las cosas andan bien con Gray, se ha portado bien contigo?

—¡Oh, Erza-san! —Juvia se sonrojó mientras escondía una parte de su rostro en los abrigos en sus brazos, incapaz de articular nada más.

—Gray y Juvia son pareja desde hace casi un mes. —Juvia parecía demasiado privada en medio de alguna fantasía y Gray demasiado mosqueado al tener que usar abrigo como para prestar atención a lo que Lisanna explicó a Erza, quien sonrió satisfecha mientras intercambiaba miraditas con Mirajane y dejaba su taza sobre la barra. Luego, estiró tanto a Juvia como a Gray junto a ella y los abrazó con todas sus fuerzas (poniendo a Gray azul por falta de oxígeno).

—Estoy muy alegre por ustedes dos, ¡los felicito! Espero que se lleven mejor ahora. Y les deseo mucha felicidad.

—Oh, Juvia le agradece muchísimo, Erza-san. —Juvia se sonrojó con violencia antes de que la mujer de cabellos escarlatas la soltara y ella pudiera finalmente saltar hasta Gray, prendándose fieramente de su brazo, contra toda la voluntad de Gray.

—Tch.

—¡Gray-sama!

—No te preocupes, Juvia. Gray es un poco necio y reacio al cambio, pero poco a poco se portará mejor. Puedes contar con mi apoyo para amaestrarlo sino. —Y enfatizando su punto, Erza apuntó el filo de su espada contra el mentón de Gray, que saltó de horror al sólo imaginar la clase de masacre que habría con él a manos de Erza, y más considerando que lo contaba como un animal y no un ser humano.

—¡Oh, Erza-san! ¡Le prometo que cuidaré bien de Gray-sama! —Anuncio la maga de cabellos azules mientras se colgaba del cuello del mago de hielo, sonriente y feliz como nunca. Gray la dejó estar, a regañadientes; Erza notó como él le permitía aquello sin mucho rechistar, consciente de lo mucho que había cambiado la dinámica de su relación en un mes; y luego captó cómo el mago ladeaba el rostro para ocultar una especie de sonrojo que ya le adornaba las mejillas.

—¡Oh! En ese caso y dadas las circunstancias, ¿Cuándo será la boda?

—¡Erza! —Chilló Gray con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza mientras Mirajane y Lisanna comenzaban a reír y luego Juvia se derretía completamente roja en sus brazos producto de la enorme fantasía que Titania había plantado en su cerebro.

* * *

Gray se sacó la bufanda al abrir la puerta de su departamento, sintiendo que estaba a poco de sufrir asfixia. Encendió las luces más próximas a él y terminó por ingresar, sintiendo el alivio de estar de vuelta a casa después de una misión (y lejos de Erza como para ponerlo en situaciones incómodas).

Tras él, Juvia entró al inmueble cargando de nuevo todas las prendas que el mago de hielo se había ido quitando a lo largo del camino de Fairy Tail a su hogar, hasta quedar en ropa interior. Cerró la puerta despacio, maniobrando con las ropas en sus brazos y al girarse, descubrió a Gray encarándola. Instintivamente tembló, apegándose a la puerta mientras él la acorralaba sin escapatoria alguna.

—¿Gray-... sama?

—No puedo creer lo que dijiste a Erza en Fairy Tail. Dime la verdad, ¿lo que dijiste es cierto? —El azabache se inclinó contra su rostro con la mirada perspicaz y curiosa, y su cálido aliento golpeó las mejillas de Juvia, quien enrojeció por el acercamiento de su compañero.

—Lo que dije... —Meditó ella mientras sentía que sus brazos se debilitaban bajo la mirada insistente de él. Le tomó un poco de esfuerzo evocar aquello a lo que se refería y luego ella volvió a hablar, muy despacio—. Oh, ¿eso? Gray-sama es como un niño pequeño cuando está enfermo.

Gray no dijo nada más mientras devoraba visualmente sus ojos y adentrándose en las profundidades de su alma. Continuando en el mismo silencio, se inclinó ligeramente contra ella y se refugió entre su oído y su cuello, aspirando el fresco aroma de la maga de agua.

—Tal vez necesito que me cuides siempre. No-... No quiero que te vuelvas a ir, ¿de acuerdo? —Y deslizó sus brazos tras la espalda de Juvia y la pegó a su cuerpo, muy despacio.

Juvia sintió que su corazón se aceleraba con el tibio contacto de Gray, lo rodeó con sus brazos al tirar la ropa, hundiendo la cabeza en su torso y relajándose al contacto. Porque entendía a lo que él se refería, porque podía sentir su inseguridad saliendo de sus labios.

—No me iré, Gray-sama. —Frotó su espalda despacio con sus largos y finos dedos.

Porque después de que él se había confesado, cuando ella lo abrazó y se rindió ante su amor; Gray no había descansado hasta que la sacó de Fairy Hills, bajo el tímido argumento de que ya no quería pasar ni un solo momento sin ella. Por esa razón, desde casi un mes atrás, Vivian juntos, en el apartamento de él.

Soltándola muy despacio, Gray observo el rostro emocionado de la maga del agua, sonriente y relajado. Toda ella brillaba, como brillan los arcoíris luego de la lluvia, al salir el sol. Ella era verdaderamente un caso. Porque no le prometió que las cosas serían copiosamente distintas, pero se dedicaría a hacerla feliz con toda su voluntad y su fuerza. Y sabiendo aquello perfectamente, lo aceptó y le abrió aún más el corazón.

Sólo no quería volverla a saber lejos de sí, porque había descubierto que ella era entonces una parte tan vital como valiosa de su propia existencia, y la sola idea de estar sin su presencia dolía como la muerte misma.

—Juvia... —Ella abrió los ojos oscuros para atender al llamado de su compañero, cuando sintió que la distancia entre sus rostros se eliminaba rápidamente y una mano masculina retiraba algunos mechones traviesos de su rostro; para luego unir sus labios entreabiertos en un beso suave y corto. Los labios de él se abrieron despacio a ella, descubriendo lo dulces que eran y además, que se amoldaban perfectamente a los suyos.

Todo en ese momento fue perfecto.

* * *

Recostado sobre la cama, observó a Juvia de pie frente al gran espejo que la maga había colocado en una de las paredes de la habitación, cepillándose cuidadosamente el cabello. Al sentirse observada, ella le observó a través del reflejó y le envió una dulce sonrisa; provocando que la parte racional de su cabeza se contentara consigo mismo por el impulso que su corazón le había dado para tener a Juvia a su lado.

La aludida dejó su cepillo a un lado y bien refundida en un pijama blanco con motivos azules, caminó hasta la cama y se acostó junto a él, de manera que quedaran frente a frente. Por enésima vez en el día, le dedicó una alegre sonrisa a Gray, quien estiró su brazo para quitarle unos mechones traviesos del rostro y verla mejor.

Los ojos de ella brillaban, como si fueran dos estrellas dirigiendo su total atención a la cosa más preciosa que sus ojos verían jamás. Juvia por su parte, sintió los ojos profundos y curiosos del mago de hielo hurgando en lo más profundo y oculto de su ser, dejándose empapar de amor.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No quiero dejar de verte, Gray-sama. No voy a dejar de hacerlo. —Ella largó su mano hasta él y acarició despacio su mejilla—. Porque el día que lo haga, sentiré que todo esto es un sueño y entonces tú te habrás ido.

—Yo no me iré, Juvia.

—De cualquier forma, no voy a dejar de verte. Estaré aquí todo el tiempo, Gray-sama, a tu lado.

—Lo sé. Ya lo sabía. —Sonrió él, sin dejar de verla con las mejillas arreboladas y el cabello cayendo travieso por su rostro de nuevo.

—Gray-sama, _te amo_.

—Eso también lo sé. —Y estiró sus brazos despacio y se movió en la cama hacia ella para atraparla en su abrazo, contentándose con tenerla cerca, acariciando su cabello para provocarle el sueño—. Yo-... tambi-...én... _t-t-te-a-...am-..m...o._ —Murmuró él, tímidamente.

—¡Oh! —Juvia se acurrucó más en su lugar, mientras unas lágrimas traviesas cargadas de felicidad le llenaban los ojos. Adoraba escucharlo decirle lo que su corazón estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, sintió que las emociones le desbordaban el alma—. Gray-sama, ¿lo dirías otra vez para mí? —Juvia sentía una extraña opresión en su pecho de simplemente imaginar que las palabras se convertirían en fantasías, cosas que su cabeza llenaba con la imaginación y apretó despacio su mano en un puño, sobre el torso desnudo de Gray, a quien pudo jurar que escuchó sonreír en ese momento.

—No tienes qué preocuparte más porque sea un sueño. Tendremos toda la vida para esto.

—¿Toda? —Y fue como si algo en la cabeza de Juvia hubiese hecho combustión en ese preciso instante, alejándose de Gray enrojecida hasta las orejas, observó al mago sonreírle de lado, de una manera misteriosa antes de bostezar—. G-G-Gr-Gray-sama... ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

—Oh, estoy cansado, ha sido un largo día. Deberías descansar tú también, Juvia. Buenas noches. —Y conteniendo la risa, Gray se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda y enfocarse en dormir, mientras la maga del agua se levantaba de la cama y lo movía suavemente por el hombro, para llamar su atención, desesperada y roja como nunca.

—Gray-sama, eres malo. Oh-... ¡Gray-sama, no seas cruel con Juvia y despierta! ¡No puedes esperar que Juvia duerma después de decir cosas como esas! —Él se movió ligeramente, pero no deshizo su posición y no hizo más esfuerzos por levantarse o despertar—. ¡Gray-sama!

Porque tampoco podía esperarse que _todas_ las cosas cambiaran.

* * *

_**Fin del capítulo IX. Here comes the rainbow**_

_**Fin de Rain drops.**_

* * *

_**PS. **_¡Chan chaaaan! Pues nada, que hemos llegado al final de Rain Drops, les dije que al final todo se solucionaría :D me gustó porque este capítulo, el final, me quedó mucho más largo, que era mi intención desde un principio. Y venga, que lo logré sin mucho esfuerzo XD! Como les comenté, hay una secuela de este long fic, su nombre es "Melted", y también es longfic, al estilo de Rain Drops. Pronto estaré publicándole también :D mientras tanto, les agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leerme, así como les invito a leer mis otros fanfics del fandom (tengo mucho Gruvia para rato todavía :P)

Sus comentarios siemrpe son recibidos con mucho gusto :D espero leerles pronto :D

_**Onmi.**_


End file.
